Liberty Walk
by SaluteKingNick
Summary: After going through a horrible breakup with James, Arianna starts dating an physical abuser.  After Kendall saves her,They all become a part of Dane's sick little game
1. Chapter 1

**Liberty Walk **

"Don't live a lie this is your one life ohh" Don't live a lie you wont get lost just walk, Just walk

" Why would you do that James you completely embarrassed me in front of everyone at My birthday party" screamed Arianna. "Ughh I cant believe you could be so careless". "I'm sorry" James said just above a whisper. He knew better than to get into a screaming match with his girlfriend. "It was the alcohol talking. I didn't mean to." "Look you want things to work out and so do I but some one as self absorbed as you." "I'm just so surprised that you would allow your self to over drink." "Ughh she sighed with a sad look on her face." "I don't think I can be with for the rest of my life look I'm sorry James but we are over." she stammered. "What" James blurted out. "Just don't speak to me ever again." And with a quick swish of her hair she was out the door of 2J and never looked back.

At the annual Palm Woods party everyone came and even Arianna and Mo (her best friend) did with their respective boyfriends. But something seemed different about Arianna. She went with Dane Roberts. And he has a reputation of beating people up… especially girls. "I don't know if I can do this," said James to the other three fourths of Big Time Rush. "Yes you can and you will Kendall" said. "Come on please" begged Carlos. "For the sake of the band" Logan said. "Fine" said James feeling defeated. He didn't want to, but they forced him to go talk to Arianna. He took two steps until he looks inside the canopy and sees Arianna kiss her new boyfriend. Instead of getting the rest of BTR involved he ran to his car and started to drive off to any place where he could be alone. "Huh and they wanted me to apologize when she has already moved on" James said to himself. When he got to a hotel he took a whole bottle of sleeping pills and waited for them to kick in. An hour later he started to sleep. But as soon as he fell a sleep, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan bust through the door and tried to wake James up. "James please wake up" Carlos said but he didn't respond. 5 minutes later, James was at the hospital. "Don't worry James you'll be just fine" Carlos said. Lets hope that's true Kendall replied


	2. Diamond In the Rough

-6 months later-

"Hi baby" says Arianna just getting in her boyfriends house. "Where you been". "Out with the girls why." "I Said for you to be back at 4:30 and you said okay." "It is 6:00 and you are telling me you were out with the girls (slap)." Dane slapped her so hard the people next door heard it. "Baby please" Arianna said to her boyfriend. "Don't do this." He slaps her again and then fights with her. He wins and then throws her in to the closet. "I'll be back so don't go anywhere." She cries in the closet and pulls out her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts until it said James Diamond. She looks through her photos until she got to her favorite one; The one with her and her friend Mo and her bf Scott and Her and James which was also the day the had their first kiss. She then tried to text Mo but her phone was turned off by Dane before she could send the text. When she saw that the phone was disconnected she cried he self to sleep but the one person that stayed on her mind was James. She thought to her self maybe he's moved on, maybe he found some one better than me she thought until she slept. But the truth was simple, James was a mess, he was torn up and broken hearted. Nothing could bring him back to James. only Arianna could. The guys kept telling him to move on but his life was ruined. He was no longer James Diamond, he was a fool, he didn't deserve to live. He started to cut himself, drink himself sick, and stay locked up in his room crying. James tried to kill himself multiple times, jumping out of windows and trying to pull the trigger on himself and stabbing himself and even over dosing on sleeping pills. Kendall finally decides to put a stop to this by sending James to therapy to work out his problems. But James ended up back at the bar after each visit. Kendall's only other option was to contact Arianna but he got nowhere so he decided to call her best friend Mo to see if she had heard or seen her lately. She said no but that their recital was coming up. Kendall thanked her and hung up, He had a plan.


	3. She's So Gone

"Mo I don't know why he's still chasing me" Arianna said to her best friend Mo about James. "I mean why is he even here" Mo said "As far as I know, Big Time Rush isn't performing tonight." "Girl I'm just have to keep on doing what I do and if its weird to him too bad." "I'll tell him that she's so gone and she ain't coming back." "You got that right" Mo said to her before hugging. She got on stage and belted out the song "She's So Gone." Insecure, In a skin, like a puppet a girl on a string. James who happened to be in the crowd walked out of the auditorium and was ashamed of himself that he ran toward Hollywood Boulevard and laid himself out for a truck to run him over which would take his life in a heartbeat. But at the nick of time, Kendall pulled him out of the way and onto the sidewalk. "What the hell were you thinking Kendall said you could have been killed I mean are you crazy". "No" James replied. "Okay then" said Kendall. "I mean I know that it was embarrassing for her to basically mention you up on stage but you can't kill yourself about it" Kendall yelled. "Look I'll go talk to her okay"

Arianna's POV

Whooo. "That was awesome" I said to Mo. It was absolutely awesome. I wondered where James went after the song, but waking me up from my daze was Dane calling me. "Hello?" "Where are you" he screamed. "I'm at the recital, I have a life too ya know I don't just live for your pleasure." "Get your ass home now." "How Dane, you have my car." "Have Mo drop you off." "Look im coming okay bye" I said as I hung up abruptly. "C'mon Mo I gotta get home." "Okay lets go." We said our goodbyes and walked to Scotts car. When I got up to Dane's apartment, all I felt was a cold hard slap to my face. "Did I say you could perform in the recital" said Dane. "No but I-" (Slap). "Exactly" he explained to me. "What I say, freaking goes around here do you understand" Dane yelled. He slapped me and roughed me up. But today was different from any other fight, I decided to fight back. I punched him in the gut an kneed him in the face. Then he pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to get out of it but he overpowered me. He knocked me to the table and pushed me into the glass door of the balcony and then punched me in the face until my face was purple. He threw me into the bedroom and tied me to the bed and tried to do some stuff to me. Dane, get off of me" I choked out. But I could barely speak or even breathe for that matter. But not even 2 later the door was trying to be busted open. I prayed that it was the police and not one of his friends. 30 seconds later, the wooden door was busted though and the intruder made his way to the bedroom. And I was so shocked at who I saw. "Kendall?"


	4. Damage Control

"Kendall?" I screamed so surprised. He ran toward Dane, turned him around and punched him. Then he grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the closet door, breaking through it in the process. He helped me untie the ropes while Dane was recovering and then went back to fighting Dane. This time, Dane hits Kendall with a lamp and throws him through the broken closet door. But then Kendall kicks Dane in the stomach and throws him trough the glass door onto the balcony and punches him until his face turns blue. "Kendall c'mon" I said "we have to go now" I said throwing my shirt on. We busted out of the apartment and ran down the steps and left the building. We jumped in the car and he started driving 110 miles per hour.

Kendall's POV

As we drove I constantly watched her shiver and studied her face. She was broken and bleeding and she needed someone to keep her safe. "Is everything okay" I asked. "Yeah im fine" she said to me. I put an arm around her shoulders and she started to get calmer and calmer until she stopped shivering all together. "You don't seem okay to me." "I'm fine Kendall" she said to me. "Your acting really weird your shivering, talking under your breath and you look traumatized." "Look its not like you have been in an abusive relationship." "But I do have a heart I said." "And I do care about my friends especially my best friends." "Thanks Kendall" she said wrapping her arms around my waist. We got to the house and I told her to go to the couch once we got in but as I opened the door, Logan, James, and Carlos almost jumped on top of me to find out the news but when they saw Arianna they one by one decimated. First James, then Carlos but Logan stayed behind to find out some news.

Arianna's POV

I stood behind Kendall while he explained to Logan why my face was so bruised. Then he took me to the sofa and started to work on me. "What are you doing I asked." "I'm just looking to see where it hurts the most he said." I stayed still and let Logan check me out. "All finished" he said. As he let me go, we met eyes but he quickly turned away and so did I. After Logan went to bed, Kendall told me to just sleep on the couch and that he will wake me up early. "I'll check you into a hotel in the morning" he said. "Wait you can't leave me, he'll find me Kendall," she said shivering like crazy again. "Dane is relentless he will come and find me and this time he would kill me." "Okay I will talk it over with my mom and the guys to see if its alright." "Thanks Kendall." I then went to sleep without a doubt that Kendall would do whatever he could to keep me safe.


	5. Moment Of Truth

Kendall's POV

I sat up in bed all night thinking about how im going to approach this to the rest of them. "What's wrong Kendall" James said. "Im thinking about Arianna. "Look I know your trying to help her but I don't want her to stay here" James said just below a whisper so he doesn't wake her up. "I wont be able to handle it if the biggest mistake of my life blows up in my face…again." "Look," I said "Its going to be okay take this as an opportunity to talk to her." "What did you do to her that was so bad any way." James looked at me and then began to think back.

-Flashback-

James and Arianna were at her birthday bash and James was Way past drunk. "I juswanna say that no kids should be in this dangerous environment." But at the same time, Arianna was on stage with her friends Mo, and Olivia singing a song that she wrote. "Living' on overdrive yeahh I can breakout at any time." At the same time, James went back stage and told the entertainment manager to put in the DVD that he had. No less that 5 seconds later the song's track on the cd stopped, and a sex video came on. And when she turned around, Arianna's world came crashing down. She was mortified as she saw that that video was her sex video with James. "JAMES" she screamed. "Hey eribody Heller lemme just get that mike sweetie." He pushes a mortified Arianna off of the stage and starts telling all secrets. "You know this video was made two months ago when she was only seventeen and she got laid by Kendall two months before and you know what she got pregnant by me but she had an abortion on twins!" Everybody soon turned their heads to Arianna. She looked at everyone started bawling and ran to her car.

-end flashback-

James' POV

"Then after our argument, that was the last time I spoke to her" I said. Wow said Kendall. "That's sad and why would you tell people…me and Arianna had sex." "Look until I can find the words, I don't want her in this house." "Oh is that how you feel, James fine then I'll leave" Arianna said revealing she was eavesdropping. "Wait I didn't mean it" I said. But it was too late she had already gone out of the door. I followed her to the elevator and slid in when she closed the door. "Look im sorry, I didn't mean it" I said. "I love you but my heart has been put through a lot." "But what about me, I was embarrassed on that stage and I don't know if I could love you again." "Look im embarrassed to you know that." "Lets not make this all about Arianna and how her heart was broken and how mortified she was." "The elevator stopped and we went towards the pool. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I missed you, James" she said to me. "I missed you too" I said. "My life hasn't been the same without you we said at the same time." Then it was apparent that there were sparks but she turned away and walked toward the fireplace. "I just want to be alone" she said to me. "I respect that" I said. I turned and walked toward the lobby knowing that we've never stopped thinking about each other… and that we NEVER will


	6. Love All Over Me

Kendall's POV

"I think I love Arianna." "I rock her to sleep every night." "And the nights im really tired, I fall asleep next to her." "Every time I touch her, I feel an electrical surge run through my body. And I know she feels it too." "But we can never be together. James and Arianna were meant to be together. But they would have went out again." "I really love her but im with Jo and James is already jealous of me spending so much time with her." "Hhhhhhh. Life in 2J is complicated!"

James' POV

I sat up in bed all night thinking to myself about Kendall and Arianna's once platonic relationship. "You know he loves her and you cant stand it," his conscience said. "No he doesn't" James fought back. But the more I thought about it, the more I believed it. I left my room and walked over to the couch where Arianna and Kendall were sleeping. He grabbed a knife and held it over Kendall's heart. But he couldn't do it. He wanted Arianna but he didn't know how to get rid of Kendall without hurting any of them or getting rid of Arianna without hurting Kendall or himself. So he decided to make a call. On the other side of the US, Jo is filming for a New Town High movie. "Hello" she answered. "Hi Jo its James" he said. "Hi James, you realize its two in the morning." "Yeah I know" he snapped. "Is it okay if I come to set to see you, I have to talk to you in person about Kendall" "Yeah its cool but New York is a Five hour plane ride." "Its okay. What are you going to tell the rest of the guys." "I'll tell them that I went to go see my mom in Minnesota and I'll leave tonight." "Okay bye James." "bye Jo."

James took out his duffel bag, careful not to wake Carlos or Logan (or even Kendall for that matter) and packed his lucky comb and some of his clothes. He wrote a note that explained him going to Minnesota and left without making a sound. The next morning Kendall woke up first with Arianna in his arms. He set her down on the pillows nicely and went and made breakfast. Arianna woke up next and noticed that only her and Kendall were up. "Hi" she said startling him. "Oh hey" he said. "So whatcha making." "Pancakes, bacon, and eggs if you want." "Oh okay." "Hey can I talk to you for a second he said." "Shoot." "Umm so you know when a two people love each other but they don't know how to say it and they really care for that person but don't know how to-. Kendall talking was interrupted by a kiss from Arianna. They then both felt something that they never respective lovers, a spark. Kendall's heart fluttered to the clouds. Her lips were soft and smooth he thought to himself. They broke apart after a minute in a half. "Im gonna go wake the guys up" Arianna said slyly. She winked at him and walked upstairs and to the back and Kendall almost fell out. It was revealed that she does love him. Deeper than just him being her hero.


	7. Number One

**A/N: so this is chapter 7 ya'll when the drama really starts. There's cheating, sex lies, and I have a surprise for you guys next chapter. A certain character is making a comeback its…. Sike not telling just read!**

**PS: The title comes from R. Kelly and Keri Hilson's song, Number One **

Arianna started to wake the boys but since they wouldn't respond she tried a different approach. She got a frying pan and a wooden spoon and started banging on the pan. Wake the hell up she yelled, banging the pan in unison. "Aaaaahhhhh" Logan and Carlos screamed. "James wakie wake." "Wait what's this" she said. "She picked the note up from the floor and read it."

Hey guys,

Im going to Minnesota and I need you to not follow me. I went to see my mom who is home for the weekend

James

"Kendall" Arianna said. "Have you seen this note from James?" "No what does it say." "It says that he went back to Minnesota to visit his mom but his mom is in Europe." "Okay something's fishy about this note." (I wish that I could have this moment for life) "Hello". "hey guys, im with my cousin in Minnesota so don't look for me, Kay, bye." James hung up very abruptly and turned to Jo who was revealed to be only in a bra and underwear. "That was very devious of you." "I know right" James said smiling lustfully. "Jo scrolls through her text messages and finds the picture message Kendall sent her last night. (Who was really James) and saw the pick of Kendall and Arianna sleeping on the sofa together. "He betrayed me, so I will go back on my promise." And with that she threw the promise ring Kendall gave her in the garbage disposal in the hotel she stayed in, and James also did that with his. "Come to bed Daddy" she said to James. "Im coming mommy."

Little did they know James cell phone dialed Kendall's phone. Kendall picked up the phone. "Hello." "Ughhhhhhh" Jo screamed through the room. "Come on bitch, come on" he yelled. Kendall felt his heart drop to his feet. "He picked up his phone as he felt a sense of rage surge through him. He threw his phone at the wall and picked up the pieces. "This is how she does me" Kendall said under his breath, feeling the rage take control of him. He took off his shirt and pulled down his pants and went into His room to find Arianna sleeping on his bed. He shakes her awake and starts to kiss her hardly. "What are you doing." "James and jo cheated so we'll do the exact same thing." "Okay" she said before kissing him back. Kendall closed the door and they went to work.


	8. 1800CHOKETHATJO Tired

The trip to New York was really long. Kendall and Arianna kept smiling and laughing with each other. They even made out on the plane. "Kendall" she said. "You have been acting very vengeful these days. What's wrong." "Its nothing just leave me alone." "No c'mon Kendall tell me." "I said drop it." "Kendall pleeeeeeeee-" "I SAID DROP IT DONT YOU HEAR ME TALKING." "Okay fine" she said putting her iPod in her ears and turning her head, with tears slowly falling from her eyes. "Deep into the night she fell asleep on Kendall's shoulder but he shoved her off, moving two rows ahead. She started to cry no knowing what to do. When they finally got to New York they looked for the New Town High set and during the rides, Kendall and Arianna didn't say a word to each other for the whole ride. When they got to Manhattan, they couldn't figure out which hotel they were in so they went by luck. And sure enough they were in one of the 5 star hotels, the Plaza Hotel. They saw the info desk and went to it. "Hi we are looking for Josephine Taylor's room" Kendall spoke up. "Um let me check that for you." With a few clicks of a mouse she found her room. "30B." "Thanks". The whole elevator ride up, they never said a word to each other. They walked all the way down to her room. And Kendall busted the door open and what he saw amazed him. "James what the hell do you think your doing" he said lunging his body at James first knocking him down then punching him where it would hurt the most. When Arianna walked in the room, It was on the same page but totally different story. "Whaa-,what the, w-whaa the." "Ahh Hell nahh she said running over to Jo choking her out almost lifeless until Kendall gets up and pries them apart. "Why- did- you- choke- me…" she said breathing hardly. "Because my business number was dialed." "What" Jo said dumbfounded. "my business number 1800CHOKE-THAT-HO or in this case choke that Jo." "And you James I am sick to my stomach how can you sleep with this whore-". "Well maybe if you hadn't been sending mixed messages to the both of us, we wouldn't be in this situation" Kendall spoke up and snapped. "What are you talking about Kendall" she asked confused. "I don't know you like James and then you don't like who does that." "If you don't remember since you head is filled with saw dust let me remind you, We broke up over a year ago." "And now you can talk right." "Yeah but you couldn't talk on the plane or in the car." "You couldn't even tell me why we had sex the other night." "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD." By now Kendall was fuming. He started to go crazy. He through the night stand over the room and ruined the bed and almost flipped the TV when Arianna grabbed his shoulder and tried to calm him down. "Kendall calm-" Kendall interrupted by wrapping around by punching her in the face, leaving a purple mark just below her eye. "Suddenly all the lonely ness she felt when she was with Dane came rushing back to her at once. "Ke-Kendall i-i cant believe you would d-do t-that to me-e." But Kendall didn't realize what he had done until he walked out and got back in the car. Meanwhile back in hotel, Arianna walked out with no one to help her. James and Jo just glared at her evily while she got herself together and left the building. By this time it was almost midnight and it was really dark outside next to the lights at time square flashing. Arianna was so alone inside. She needed someone to save her from herself. She needed a Hero

Dane's POV

I've tried to locate them so I can take them out and then there would be a straight leading right to Arianna. 'Cause if I take Big Time Rush out, Im lead straight to Arianna. "Is there anybody here," somebody shouted. "Dane tried to hide but the person saw him. "I see you." Dane came out from where he was hiding to see a familiar face. "Hi Im Wally Dooley, or better yet known as Wayne Wayne." "Yeah and im supposed to care." "I can help you find Big Time Rush"


	9. Catching up with Time

A/N: Tomorrow's my one-year anniversary in fanfiction. So what other way to celebrate than to update my first story after about a year. This will probably have about 6 more chapters to it. I am also updating my other stories for my one year anniversary!

Dane's POV

I've tried to locate them so I can take them out and then there would be a straight leading right to Arianna. 'Cause if I take Big Time Rush out, I'm lead Straight to Arianna.

"Is there anybody here," somebody shouted. "Dane tried to

hide but the person saw him. "I see you." Dane came out from where he was hiding

to see a familiar face. "Hi I'm Wally Dooley, or better yet known as Wayne

Wayne." "Yeah and im supposed to care." "I can help you find Big Time Rush"

Kendall walked to the 42nd St bus station, sat on a bench and thought for a bit.

Afterwards, He caught a taxi and got in.

"Where to" the driver said. "JFK" she replied. "Sure" the driver said "On one condition" the driver said turning around and revealing himself as Wayne Wayne. Kendall tried to get out of the car but Wayne had locked it. He then choked Kendall against the seat and started screaming. "What's Up Kendall remember me" he screamed.

"What's up Walley". Wayne continued choke him. "Where is she" he asked choking harder so Kendall was literally struggling to breathe. "I don't know". "Okay fine" Wayne said.

He let go and drove into a dark alley and got out. "Get out" he said

pulling Kendall out of the car. Wayne Wayne started to punch Kendall in the

stomach and in the face.

"Tell me where she is" he said grabbing his collar. "I'm not saying anything". "Fine" he said. "DANE". A dark figure came from behind a dumpster. "I'm gonna ask you one time and one time only" He said.

"He pulled out a huge blade and walked over to Kendall. He grabbed his arm and bent it, making Kendall scream in agony.

Dane laughed at the pain. "I... Don't know" he said. Dane took the blade and shoved it in Kendall's stomach. Kendall fell to the ground, barely breathing, looking lifeless. They dragged him behind a dumpster and took off.

Arianna was on her way back to LA to pack her stuff when James called her. She

looked at her phone and decided to pick up and not surprisingly it was Jo.

"Where's Kendall" She asked with attitude. "You so lucky I'm not in the mood to

choke you out" Arianna mumbled. "I don't know" Arianna said half-asleep. "Yes

you do you're probably having sex with him right now" Jo declared. Instead of

hearing her rant about Kendall, whom she was no longer on speaking terms with,

she ended the call and took her battery out.

"Silence" she whispered as she fell asleep. The plane took off minutes after and they landed in LA within 5 hours. She got off of the flight and caught a cab to the palm woods.

From there she went up the steps as discreetly as possible. She walked to 2J and

went to the couch. She began packing her things when she heard a familiar voice

at the door. "Dane" she whispered.

She picked up the now packed suitcases and made sure she had her phone and her purse. She ran toward the swirly slide. She threw her stuff under the slide and hid in the dark corner. It was still dark out and the sun had yet to come up. She scooted toward the door and slid her suitcases by the kitchen. She ran over by them. Dane opened the door and he walked toward the light. Arianna threw the four of her bags out before herself and her purse. The door closed shut and she picked up her bags and ran toward the exit.

Dane walked around the house until her heard someone wake up. He rolled toward the swirly slide and slid under. He discovered that it was Logan. "I could knock him out in five seconds" he thought to himself. He snuck behind the kitchen counter. Logan came back around and Dane jumped up. Before Logan could scream, a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Goodnight" Dane whispered as he hit him on the back of his head and knocked him out. Then he heard more noise. It was Katie. Dane dragged Logan's body behind the swirly slide. He waited until she walked in to his path and then he pounced. This would make them reveal Arianna he thought. He jumped on top of her and hit her on the head with his Gun. He blinded her and gagged her. He then wrote a note to the remaining boys of Big Time Rush. He then carried her out of the room and to the van.


End file.
